Unrequited Love
by Veebs
Summary: Prince Kael'thas reminiscences the night when he tried to court Lady Jaina. One-shot


_Unrequited Love  
By: Veebs_

**Disclaimer: Warcraft and all related characters are the property of Blizzard and co. **

* * *

The destruction of Silvermoon filled him with such emptiness and confusion. The Prince didn't know what he was getting himself into, and yet he felt like it was his duty to protect his people. He knitted his golden brows together, drawing out a low sigh, as he briefly closed his eyes. The fall of Quel'Thalas, and the Third War was brutal, and painful for his father to endeavor. Now it was his turn to feel what it was like to have the world weighted on his shoulders. Kael'thas brushed a few strands of loose blonde locks from his eyes, resting his head back against the back of the riverbank, and opened his eyes. The moon's light bathed his skin in white illumine, and the stars were beginning to twinkle across the sky. Seeing the sky like this made his lips curl into a small smile. The night sky looked just like this when he tried courting Jaina Proudmoore of Theramore.

---  
It was a beautiful night, and Jaina was looking up into the night sky. She wore a simple hooded cloak that blew in the slight breeze, and a white undershirt outlined in gold trim. The sorceress heard footsteps approaching her, and she turned around to see Kael'thas strolling in her direction. She put on a smile, and watched as he folded his arms across the railing of the balcony, and leaned a little against it.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Jaina? The stars are out, and there's naught a cloud in the sky." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and he lightly placed his hand on hers. It was a rarity that they spent time together because of their personal duties, but Kael'thas cherished any little moment they had together.

"Yes, Kael. It is a beautiful night," she responded. Jaina couldn't help but to feel a bit strange feeling the Prince's hand on hers and she shifted her glance warily. She pursed her lips together, looking over at him with a bit of uncertainty. The wind blew slightly, teasing their hair, and wafting the smells of the night to their noses. Kael'thas took in a breath, inadvertently breathing in her scent, and he sighed longingly. Silence was the only thing between them until Kael'thas decided to speak.

"Jaina, I want to talk to you about something."  
She turned her body to his, and glanced up at him. His eyes locked with hers, and he took her other hand, holding it closely against his chest.  
I want you. I want to show you how much I love you… I want you to need me. He wanted to tell her his feelings so badly, but he was held back by guilt. She was so much younger than him, and he felt terrible for thinking of her in a romantic light.

"What is it Kael?"

He looked down. Kael'thas opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hesitated. She was a vibrant, young woman with a lot of hardships ahead, and he didn't want to bring about more difficulties to her. Kael'thas stiffened when he felt her hand brush some of his hair back, and he leaned into her touch.

"I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

She unintentionally touched his ear with the tip of her finger, and a shock of desire coursed through his veins. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her lips with such tenderness that it made her insides melt. Jaina leaned a little into him, but when he started to envelop her in his arms, she pulled away.

"Kael'thas… I can't," she whispered. "I have too much on my mind. I cannot be in a relationship right now… besides, you'll outlive me." She looked up at him, and her heart sank. The look on his face was pitiful beyond words, but being a man he did not give into his urges to curl into her and cry.

"Its fine, Jaina. I know you have a lot on you right now… I was just hoping---"

"Kael'thas… you're a dear friend of mine, and I care about you in that respect. But, I think it would be best if we just remained friends. Please understand." She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be happier without me, I promise."

---  
She was the woman that could fill the void in his heart, and he wanted her more than anything. Jaina was beyond beautiful, and she was intelligent and capable of withstanding any obstacle in her way. She would lay down her own life for the sake of her people, and for that she was beyond brave. Even after not seeing her for an eternity, he still had hopes of the sorceress seeking him out and returning his affections. Perhaps one day his dream of courting her with success will come true. Alas, fate can be cruel. But only time will tell... maybe when she's older, she will learn to accept his love.

* * *

~_The End_~


End file.
